1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA LCD) panel having an aligning electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been commonly utilized in various electronic products including cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers. As the market demand for large-scale display panels continues to increase, LCDs become more and more important due to the advantages e.g. small size and light weight. In fact, LCDs have gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that had dominated the market for so many years. However, the conventional LCD suffers from narrow viewing angle, which limits its application. As a result, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display capable of orientating liquid crystals in various directions has been proposed to address the narrow viewing angle problem.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a pixel structure of an MVA LCD panel according to the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 10 of a conventional MVA LCD panel includes a first substrate 12, a second substrate 14 and a liquid crystal layer 16. The liquid crystal layer 16 is interposed between the first substrate 12 and the second substrate 14. A pixel electrode 18 is disposed on the first substrate 12. A color filter 20, a common electrode 22 and an alignment protrusion 24 are disposed on the second substrate 14. The liquid crystal layer 16 can be aligned in multiple directions due to the additional arrangement of the alignment protrusion 24. Besides, a black matrix pattern layer 26 is additionally disposed on the second substrate 14 and corresponding to the alignment protrusion 24 so as to shield the light leakage generated on the periphery of the alignment protrusion 24.
Conventionally, the pixel structure 10 utilizing the alignment protrusion 24 to implement multi-domain alignment has the following disadvantages: First, the manufacturing process cost will increase due to the step of further forming the alignment protrusion 24 on the second substrate 14; In addition, the size of the black matrix pattern layer 26 must be greater than that of the alignment protrusion 24 so as to efficiently shield the light leakage generated on the periphery of the alignment protrusion 24. However, the aperture ratio is sacrificed accordingly. Furthermore, the size of the alignment protrusion 24 is limited by the manufacturing process limitation, and therefore the installation of alignment protrusion 24 in a high-resolution LCD panel would accordingly lower the aperture ratio.